The present invention relates to freight loading and unloading docks in which the transfer of parcels between a warehouse and transport vehicles is effected, the parcels being either brought into the warehouse or taken from the warehouse for delivery elsewhere. The invention aims to automatically provide safety information to improve the working conditions at the front of the docks to protect warehousemen, other operators and the transported freight.